Nuptials?
by lebxeb
Summary: Marriage, Jared, Booth & Bones. How I envisaged this episode to go from the sides. Talking and other stuff happens. Beer, chips 'n' dip recommended for this hour long read.


Disclaimer: **They're not mine. No infringement intended, ever.**

**Summary: **Jared, Booth, Bones. How I envisaged the episode to go from the sides. Talking, fights, sex. An hour of your time... Beer, chips 'n' dip, an excellent choice for this one.

**Rating: **M+/NC17. Woo la-la.

**Thanks: **To my wicked beta, tar for the quick turn around. Hugs X

**Nuptials?**

Booth sat on one of the swivel chairs, on the lab platform. Six feet away from a rotting corpse. While the squints set about getting answers. Bones flicked him a glance, Cam looked briefly to her watching him surreptitiously.

He sat, legs wide, head down, cell in his hand. Fidgeting with it, checking it, flicking it open and closed constantly, waiting impatiently. It made an annoying tone as it opened and closed in his fingers. His handsome face clouded by a mixture of many negative emotions. He swung from left to right, twisting his pelvis to aid his movement. His lips tight and puckered. Sitting there only because he knew he should show up and be interested in their latest case. However he really didn't want to be here right then.

'What's wrong with him?' Cam whispered to Bones, as they both leaned over the remains. Bones looked back to Cam and gave her a pout, without moving her body.

'Jared's back, he informed Booth he's getting married,' she whispered back. Cam's brows raised and looked surprised. Then Bones continued, turning her back to Booth a little, pretending to look at a different fractured bone covertly, 'Booth has some suspicions about the validity of Jared's and his fiancés affections, I believe.' Cam flicked another glance to Booth, now huffing and gritting his teeth, looking anxiously at his cell phone. Obviously desperate for it to ring.

'Little advice...' Cam said, walking around to stand beside Bones, with their backs to Booth. Bones nodded slightly, leaning her head towards Cam to listen. 'Don't get between them, and _don't_, whatever you do don't offer an opinion, be passive, even if asked. _Trust _me.' Cam grimaced, flared her eyes, for her to understand. Bones took a deep breath, then nodded understanding.

The ladies both turned slowly to look at him, just as his phone rang once. He had answered it even before the ring echoed off the high ceiling. He was up, saying, 'Yep, what ya got?' He strode off the platform and away, leaving the chair seat spinning. Cam looked back to Bones and gave her a crooked pout.

* * *

'Right, ok, thanks, Marcus. You're the man.' He snapped his cell closed and tucked it in his pocket with a huff. Booth slumped back on the couch, staring at the ceiling of Bones' office.

Bones came in, checking her stride slightly, seeing his pained expression. He was deep in thought. She moved on after a few moments and sat at her desk, pulling out her key board. He didn't move or register her arrival.

Bones began to type up her findings, flicking her eyes up to him regularly. She disliked seeing him so conflicted; it made her finger tips tingle and her stomach feel uncomfortable. Bones didn't understand why he seemed so upset about Jared and Padma though. She for one, was happy for Jared. He seemed extremely happy and was looking forward to his upcoming nuptials.

'She's a hooker,' Booth said finally after several minutes of silence, broken only by her keyboard tapping via her super fast fingers. Bones stopped typing and looked over to him. Booth rolled his head on the couch to look at her.

'Is she,' Bones said carefully, not asking a question but seemingly unperturbed by his statement. Heeding Cam's advice and staying passive. Booth leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face. He nodded, sighing.

'I made a few calls. High class hooker but still...' He looked over to Bones. She looked back to her screen confused. Booth saw her brow wrinkle, and bite her lip. He knew she wanted to ask something but could see she was trying to stay out of his family affairs.

'Bones, say something,' he urged, getting up and walked over to sit in the chair opposite her. He leant heavily, arms folded on the desk, peering at her. Bones locked her gaze with him, then leant back in her high backed leather chair. She tilted her head in sympathy and shook her head slowly. Booth dropped his head, hanging it, exasperated with her silence. Bones swallowed, letting her breath go.

Booth watched his shoes make a pattern on the floor, while he said, 'Four years ago Padma was out-ed by the Major's wife in her home town. It was a bit of a salacious scandal, kids involved and very public divorce, messy affair. I _knew _I recognised her face... And when she said this morning where she had lived, alarm bells started ringing. I got suspicious...' He stood now, snatching himself up, walking absently around her book shelves and artefacts. looking at them, fiddling, while he explained his turmoil.

'And who the hell falls in love and wants to marry in one month, eh? That is just asking for trouble. I mean Jared getting married? It's crazy and to a _hooker_??' He rambled, pissed off with his brother. He stood with his back to Bones, behind her chair back, flicking through one of her unreadable volumes.

'Reformed escort, Booth,' Bones said butting in, but grimaced just as the words left her lips. Realising her error, wanting to take that back. He spun and looked down at the top of her head.

'Semantics, Bones,' he retorted sharply. Bones turned her chair slightly and looked up to him.

'Why are you so upset, Booth?' she asked softly, sensing she needed to calm him. He rarely snapped at her like that, and didn't enjoy the pit of her stomach aching like it did. He huffed hoarsely, flinging his arms in the air, and was off ranting.

'It's Jared! He's making a huge mistake! The _mother _of all mistakes!! She was a hooker, Bones?? Screwed men for money and she's with my brother!' He slammed down her book beside her on the desk, then strode aimlessly off around her office. Bones jumped a little at his sudden action.

She picked up the book and replaced it in her book shelf gently, then walked over to her office door and closed it calmly. Giving him some privacy for his ranting. Cam caught her eye from the platform, alerted by his raised voice. Bones gave her a weak smile. She turned her back on Cam and looked to her pacing partner. He pushed his fingers through his hair, his body tense, his eyes flicking around but seeing nothing.

'I gotta tell him, I bet he's so sexed up he's blinded. And it's not _love_,' he sneered incredulously. 'He hasn't got a clue! And how is he going to support her eh? No job, dishonourable discharge! He's got his head in the clouds, the idiot!' Booth picked up an ancient skull and started throwing it between his palms casually. Bones nearly shouted at him, flaring her eyes, so worried for the four thousand-year-old emperor's skull. She walked over quickly, holding her hand out, while he didn't see her and just kept vocalizing his thoughts and concerns. Thankfully, subconsciously he dropped it into her waiting patient hands and walked off. Bones sighed with relief and replaced the skull carefully in its prize position.

'I should put him straight, tell him he can't marry her. Tell him what a stupid idiot he's making of himself.' Her aspidistra got the rough end of his agitated fingers now. He pulled of leaves absently, the good ones not the withered ones. Bones dropped a hip and sighed, her plant was being assaulted now. Bones walked over slowly, picking up the leaves off the floor, as he walked away, onwards again.

'Married!' he said mockingly. 'I'm not married yet and he will be, that's not right... Not that I'm jealous or anything.' he added quickly, looking to her now, but his eagerness to clarify spoke volumes to her. Bones hid her wry smile by looking at her shoes for a while. He continued to spit his bile all over her office. 'It's just, well, that's not order of things. How things are supposed to go, is it? He's my _kid _brother for Christ's sake.' He slumped back into her leather chair and rocked back, putting his feet up on her desk, crossing his ankles, rubbing his face and groaning. Right back where they started. Bones walked behind him on her chair.

Bones had so many things to say but clung to Cam's advice. She didn't want to alienate him or upset him further. Some of the things she wanted to say would only annoy him, and she knew this wasn't the time. He just needed to rant and now he had, she hoped he felt a little better.

Bones stood behind her own chair, looking down at the top of his head; he shook his and sighed softly. She stroked over his hair delicately, slowly onto his shoulder, then finally to the middle of his chest. 'It's going to be Ok, Booth,' she said sweetly, quietly, patting him innocently. Booth covered her hand over his heart, deeply touched by her friendly gesture. He squeezed it, saying desperately sadly, 'My Mum will be spinning in her grave, Bones.'

Bones knew logically dead people couldn't spin in their graves. So she presumed he was making the observation, that his mother would be equally worried about her son's choice in a mate. Again no thoughts passed her lips.

'Bones, please, what should I do?' Bones took a breath, pulling her hand from his and standing straighter. Booth turned around to face her, he peered like a lost puppy into her eyes, expectantly. She shook her head again, holding her breath. He grit his jaw, huffing like a bull, ready to charge at the matador.

'Jesus! What's wrong with you? You give your opinions freely when they are not asked for. Now I want your input, you clam up!' he snapped, really pissed now.

'Cam warned me to say nothing. Not to offer any opinions and I think she's right. You're obviously highly emotional right now and whatever I say, will only make you more so.'

'Cam eh? Really...' He veiled his anger but Bones could see it bubbling under the surface. 'Well, I _thought _we had a better understanding than Cam and I _ever_ did. I was obviously under a false impression. I've misjudged the depth of our relationship, forgive me,' he said painfully hurt at her lack of support. Bones cringed internally, her stomach tossed wildly. He shot up and went to leave, almost knocking her out the way. She mused, he knew just how to push all her buttons. Bones made up her mind instantly.

'Booth? Come back.' Booth stood still, breathing heavily, his hand on the glass door handle. 'Ok...' She swallowed, walking towards him. 'You want my opinions, you're going to get them. But you have to sit; listen and not say anything, till I'm finished.' She laid down the parameters firmly, staring deadly seriously into him. He gave her a little nod in agreement. Then Bones took a breath and his hand, then walked him to her couch in silence. They both sat down on the edge of it. It felt like a metaphor for them being on the edge of something momentous too.

'I'm going to do this logically and answer your questions and give my opinions. I may ask questions but they are _all _rhetorical. Do you understand?' Again her seriousness made Booth shuffle on his backside, feeling a little uncomfortable now. He nodded, taking a breath, letting it go slowly.

'Firstly, personally, I'm happy for Jared and Padma. They seem extremely content. Now I know I'm no expert on relationships but I can't see why you are so against their nuptials... Jared is a grown man and knows his own heart, Booth. It's time you see him as such. If it's a mistake and it all falls apart, then that's between them and has nothing to do with you.' Booth opened his mouth to comment, but snapped his lips closed, when he saw the warning glare she gave him. Once he had settled from his bristling, Bones continued.

'I _do _understand your moral dislike to Padma's past because of your religious values, but Booth it's not very Christian of you now, is it? So what if she _was _a prostitute? It's the oldest profession and frankly, Booth it takes two to engage in sexual intercourse.' Booth's mouth hung again, Bones saw him colour up a little. He felt like he had just got wrapped on the knuckles by his priest.

'Millions of people seek sexual gratification and have physical, psychological need to connect with someone, for many valid reasons, and have no qualms or guilt in paying for the practise.' Booth nodded, about to agree, understanding, shifting again, watching her. Bones stood up now and walked to her desk, perching on its edge, wanting a little distance between them. She folded her arms across her stomach, seeing him about to speak, she lifted an elegant palm to stop him. He stilled.

She continued, with a gentle smile on her features, seeing him full of apology and questions but he was doing as he had promised. 'Is someone who pays for sex as morally corrupt, as the person that supplies it, in your opinion? Are they not worthy of love and affection? Would you, for instance, think less of me, knowing I've paid for the services of a gigolo?' Bones locked eyes with him, he lifted his head slowly, absolutely dumbstruck.

'Bones, wwh...' he stuttered, shaking his head a little, not believing her words. She stood up and walked back towards him, to explain a little.

'I have, in the past, sought out and paid for a gigolo. For a sexual release, when my needs for the touch of the opposite sex became unbearable. I'll not justify my reasons to you now, I don't think I need to...'

'No I...' Again he was silenced by her delicate head tilt, and her misty eyes.

'Booth, I believe you should stop this _holier than thou _attitude towards Padma. You may find her morally ambiguous or distasteful but frankly, that attitude, in my opinion is self righteous and unforgiving of you... And I expected more.' Booth dropped his eyes from hers, as she sat next to him again, placing her hand on his knee. She could feel how tense he was, his body taut and strung like a tennis racket. She lowered her tone and softened her voice. 'Booth, I'm sorry but you did ask and I have more to say, and you're going to listen.' Booth looked up to her, she saw his eyes were glassy, and he took her hands kissing them sweetly, nodding slowly. She smiled at his lovely gesture. She knew he was moved by her candour and the way she was putting him to rights.

'Just because Padma was a prostitute, doesn't mean she will be again.' He nodded, staring hard into her eyes thinking, feeling all sorts of emotions. 'And no, Booth I don't think you should tell Jared about her past. For two reasons. Firstly, you did a background check on his fiancée. That's sneaky, invades her privacy and beyond the call of an older concerned sibling. You will lose any respect he has for you... Secondly, I foresee you will end up having a fight over it, and your relationship is fragile at best,' she said full of compassion and concern. He nodded, playing with her warm fingers, watching his hands caress.

'Had you considered, Booth, that he already knows? And is perfectly happy with what she was? And if he doesn't know, and you told him, you could possibly break up a perfectly happy partnership. You'd have that on your conscience for the rest of your life. I know you Booth, you couldn't live with that knowledge, it would eat you up.' She smiled warmly at him, squeezing his hand gently, affectionately.

'Having little money or a lack of a profession, is no obstacle to loving someone, Booth. You taught me that. You explained that to me not long ago.' Booth sighed, nodded and smiled softly at her. Bones grinned back wide, while they remembered in silence, that conversation under his sink one Saturday morning. 'Love comes quickly or extremely slowly. In Jared's and Padma case very quickly, but that doesn't mean it's not true love, does it?.'

'No, no you're right,' he said softly. Bones let him have that one.

'Are you ready for my next insights?' she asked just as softly, adding a heart-warming smile for him. Booth sighed again, nodding for her to continue.

'Ok, Partner..' She trailed off, taking a deep breath to calm her own nerves now. 'Then there is the indisputable fact, that you _are _jealous and painfully envious of your younger brother.' Booth eyes snapped to hers, Bones didn't back away but continued seeing his objection to her statement in his faltering gaze. Bones saw right through his attempt to cover his weaknesses though, continuing to speak frankly but tenderly, 'So jealous in fact, that your insecurities and vehement objection to his choice of mate, have now clouded you judgment. You feel belittled in some way; less of man, a failure in some perverse way. It's absurd, Booth and totally irrational...' Booth hung his head, knowing she knew him better than anyone on this planet. She wasn't letting him get away with anything today.

'You're _not _afailure,' she said soulfully, then leaned in, kissing his bowed head through his hair. Bones held her lips to him for a few moments, turned her cheek and rested it on his head gently. 'You are desirable, handsome, intelligent, a sensitive but equally strong man. You're the alpha male personified. You just haven't found the right mate yet. That's all.'

Bones stopped talking finally. Booth sat, head still down unable to look at her. She sat back slowly, looking at their hands clasped together. It was an age before Booth stood, without making eye contact, placed his palm on her shoulder giving it a little squeeze. Then he walked out of her office, without a word.

Bones rolled into the couch sighing heavily. Her eyes fixed, her mind running over all she had said, and reliving all his expressions; shock, anger, guilt, shame. All of which felt like a slap to her face for making him feel them. She hoped this hadn't spoiled them. However, she couldn't be sure. His squeeze of her shoulder didn't feel like a thank you. Bones mused; it felt more like a goodbye.

* * *

Booth sat in the warm afternoon sun on the steps of the Lincoln memorial, looking down the reflecting pool, towards the obelisk. Almost in the same spot Bones and him were many years ago. When he was a little drunk and they talked sweetly. About what he couldn't remember now. All he could remember was how much he enjoyed being with her that evening. They had smiled, laughed and even touched warmly.

The usual throngs of tourists glanced at him, as they ascended the steps to visit Abe. The man shot, assassinated by his ancestor, J W Booth. Little did they know, Booth mused, that he had tried all his life to right that ancestral wrongdoing, in his own small way. Booth had endeavoured to be a good man. Fought and risked his life for his country many times. The country he loved passionately and believed in. To protect its citizens from harm, and uphold the law and all the great things his country stood for; Freedom of speech, liberty for all, equality. J W Booth had taken away those rights from President Lincoln in the theatre that night. Now Booth knew he was no better.

Booth sipped from his hip flask, not caring what those people thought of him drinking hard liquor in a public place. He needed the shot. Booth felt he had let down the ones he cared about most, severely. His noble intentions were a sham. He had made assumptions, cast doubt on his brother's fiancée, used his FBI connections to spy and invade her privacy. Breaking the law and the constitution in one easy blow.

He'd also shamed his faith too. As his partner had said, he wasn't being very Christian in his attitude to Padma's former life or reform. He was so jealous, taking the moral high ground too. He arrogantly thought himself better and more wise than his brother. Assuming because of his age he knew it all. Superior in everyway to him. No equality there either, he mused.

He even wanted to fire the bullet that could ruin their relationship. By telling Jared what she was in a former life. No, he was no better than J W Booth, just more of the same. He just didn't have the gumption to follow through thankfully. His partner had made him see his sins, errors of judgment, and his arrogance.

He took another long slug, finishing the flask and placed it precisely at a right angle to the step he sat on. The liquid burned down his throat as he looked up to the warm sun, closing his eyes to the glare. As if looking to the heavens. He thought his mother would be turning in her grave, not for Jared but for him. She would have been so ashamed of her eldest son and his sanctimonious attitude.

Booth picked up the flask, tucked it in his back jean pocket and stood. He looked back at Lincoln, seated and silent watching him, challenging him to do the right thing now.

* * *

Bones tapped Booth apartment door with the back of her knuckles gently. Not certain if she should, so the rap sounded feeble and unlikely to alert him she was here. She stood anxiously for a few moments, sighed and turned to go, when his door opened. She jumped a little, turning back.

'Bones, hey. You ok?' He peered around behind her.

'Yes. Are you?' she queried, absently glancing behind her, seeing what he was looking for. He looked a little wobbly on his legs, and when she stepped closer, her hands deep in her Chanel silver grey coat, she could smell why. He had been drinking.

'Yeah, yeah, come in.' He stepped back into his hall, Bones' brow wrinkled, as she stepped in and closed his door. 'Drink?'

'Umm. Sure. What you got?'

'Old vinegar-ed wine, from the last time you were here. Beer or scotch.'

She unbuttoned her coat and hung it up in his hall. He was already washing up a glass for her. She stepped into his kitchen and he gave her a quick grin. 'Beer, I'm driving.'

'Course, I'm sorry, Bones I've got nothing in. Do you wanna order take out or something?'

'No you're fine, I've eaten.'

'Oh really? What time is it?' He handed her a cold beer, twisting the cap off for her. 'Glass?' She took the beer, looking at him closely. 'What?' he enquired, seeing her scrutinising him.

'It's gone eight, Booth. How much have you had to drink?' Almost accusingly. He grinned sheepishly and walked into his lounge.

'Not enough.' He sat heavily on his couch and turned off the TV. He poured himself a large scotch and took a slug. Bones sat next to him, kicking off her shoes. She tucked one leg under her, sitting on it.

'_Are _you ok? I mean...' He cut her off, with a charming smile.

'Not really, I'm preparing. Jared's on his way over. I've got to speak to him.' He took another swig from his glass and swallowed, gritting his jaw as it slid down.

'Oh. Look, I'll go.' She went to get up, he caught her arm, stilling her instantly. Looking into her with a plea in his eyes. She relaxed and sighed with sympathy.

She said, her eyes cast downwards, 'Booth...' He interrupted her again.

'Hey look, Don't sweat it. I'm just gonna eat humble pie, Bones. You were right. I've been a jerk. I've been doing some hard thinking.' His door knocked hard and loud. Then there was the sound of his name spat bitterly. Booth grimaced at Bones, standing up. Bones tilted her head empathetically, putting her beer on the table.

'Just be calm, Bones,' he said, as he wobbled towards the door.

'I'm always calm,' she said sensibly, but her cool exterior, masked her apprehension, while more frantic knocking ensued. She heard the door being opened.

'You're a fucking ass, Seeley!' Jared stormed into the lounge, barely registering her. Booth followed his brother in.

'What?'

'You know _what_! You checked her out, didn't you? You shit!' Jared picked up Booth's glass and downed the contents pouring himself another. Bones pulled both her legs up on the couch, giving them more room. She looked at Booth who looked fairly calm, she thought.

'Yeah I did. How did you find out?'

'I didn't, you just confirmed it...You're not so fucking smart. Padma told me this afternoon. All the details. I bet you're loving this...' he sneered.

'Watch your language, ladies present.' Booth warned him sternly, looking to Bones. Jared looked at her, giving her a slight nod. He downed the glass of scotch. Booth stepped forward and grabbed the glass from him.

Jared's eyes flared, pissed off by his brother stopping him from drinking anymore. Which seemed to incense him. 'You are so fucking full of yourself Mr, I'm the big I am! FBI duuude. Do you think it matters to me? Eh? I _love _her.' He grabbed the bottle and swigged from it.

'Yeah, I can see you're totally ok with it,' he said sarcastically.

'Booth.' Bones frowned at him for his snide comment. He looked to her, as Jared stepped into his face.

'Fuck you!'

'Jared, calm down,' Booth said, heeding Bones gentle chastise.

'Calm down?? You tried to break us up!'

'No, no I didn't. I was just curious.'

'Curious, what? Had you met her before? I saw the way you were looking at her, you freaked her out FBI. Well? Did you _fuck _her?' Booth stepped back and swallowed.

'No, but her face was familiar, that's true.' He glanced at Bones, then back to his infuriated brother. Not liking where this conversation was going.

'Oh not _that _hooker then,' he spat bitterly into his face. 'I bet you've not told Tempe, what you got up too when you got back from Iraq?'

'Jared...' Booth warned, gritting his jaw, with a glance to Bones again.

'That you got a wicked _dose _from one of..' Booth snapped, grabbed him around his throat, trying to stop him from saying anymore, forced him back onto his wall. A picture and his Ranger boxing gloves fell off the wobbling shelf. Bones stood instantly, following them.

'Shut the fuck up!' Booth grunted in his face, while Jared smiled smarmily, raising the bottle to hit him with it over the head. Bones grabbed his arm, pulling the bottle out of his hand. She snatched it away, some of it spilling over her, making her smell like a brewery.

'Didn't think so, bruv...' her sneered. 'You fucking _hypocrite_,' he growled into his face. Booth relaxed a tad, Jared knocked his arm off his throat. Booth stepped back, again looking to Bones. Knowing his secret was out.

Bones returned the bottle to the table, in silence. Her heart pounding. 'What is it with you eh? I find someone to love and love me back and tell my brother. Thinking he'll be happy for me. But oh no! He does a FBI check on her! His future sister in law! Peachy, Seeley. Really smooth, great way to welcome her into the family.' He marched over to the bottle, with his back to Booth, and gulped down the scotch from the bottle.

Booth rushed over, then from behind he snatched the bottle from his mouth. Jared elbowed him in the stomach hard. Turned, then snapped a right hook over his left cheek. Booth groaned and buckled over. Jared stood, looking down at him, snatching the bottle back from Booth's hand and looked to Bones. Who was getting really fed up with them now. She pouted at Jared, showing how pissed she was for hurting Booth. She walked over to Booth and placed a warm hand on his back, as he coughed and slowly straightened, rubbing his jaw and stomach.

'Arrrh. How touching,' Jared cooed seeing her comfort him. 'Do you know, Seeley? Me and Tempe kissed quite a lot, as it happens on that infamous date.' Booth grit his jaw and looked to Bones, who was scowling at Jared. Who looked too smug for his own good. 'She's an awesome Frencher, her tongue could do wonders elsewhere, I'll wager.'

'Jared, enough, this isn't helping,' Bones admonished, but Booth was way beyond the point of no return. His mind was reeling. Jared was being so spiteful, he ached inside.

Jared didn't listen, he was so angry with his brother and knew which buttons to push and was pushing each one in turn. 'We would have fucked too.'

'Jared, don't,' Bones said warning him.

'You were up for it, weren't you babe?' He grinned charmingly. Bones could feel Booth quiver under his t shirt, all his muscles tensing suddenly. 'But you'll never find out will you, Seeley?' He stepped forward again, clenching his fists. Booth's eyes darkened. 'Cos you ain't got the _balls _to tell her that you llooove...'

Booth flew at him like an arrow, spearing him in the stomach in a tackle and crashed him backwards onto the opposite side of the room. Whacking the wall with such force, they almost crashed through it, hitting it so hard. The plaster board buckled. They knocked the TV off its stand, via their thrashing legs. Booth growled like a lion as they wrestled, exchanging heavy blows in the fracas. Bones rushed over trying to drag Booth off him.

'For God's sake you two! Jared! No! Booth? Stop, now!' Bones got her body between them some how. Just missing some glancing blows herself. She leant on Jared with her back, pushing the wrestling Booth back with both hands on his pumped chest.

She shouted again, 'Enough!' The two siblings panted harshly and sneered at each other, their eyes wide, calming slightly, Bones looked to both of them individually. 'Breathe, _both _of you,' she said sternly. She slipped her hands off Booth and breathed herself, relaxing a little.

They both had split lips and red welt rising on their eyes and cheeks. Then Jared said, 'Coward, like I said.' Booth snarled and went again, Bones ducked as Booth missed Jared, as he was ready for the incoming missile. Booth and Jared went to go at it again.

Bones rolled her eyes, really pissed off now. She grabbed both men's crutches at the same time. They stopped instantly, staggering and yelping. 'ARRRR!' Booth buckled as did Jared.

'I'm _really _fed up with this,' she said forlornly. She pulled them both on tip toes, into the middle of the room by their balls. They went to knock her hands off their family jewels but she just clenched tighter.

'Bones, arrr...' Booth whimpered.

'Crap, leggo, leggo!' Jared muttered, pleaded.

'Have you both finished? Because I have something to say...' Bones looked to them both calmly, literally holding them by the short and curlies.

They both bit their bleeding lips, their eyes narrowed with wincing expressions. They nodded frantically. 'Sit down,' she instructed. She let them go, pushing them to the couch. They collapsed, falling together, cracking their heads and groaning with relief. She stood, with her hands on her hips, towering over them.

'Bones?'

'Shut up and listen!' she warned Booth harshly. He slammed his mouth shut instantly. As she went to grab him again, he drew his legs up to cover himself, scared.

'Jared? Booth is sorry for the background check on Padma. He was going to apologise to you this evening for his cool reception to your news, but you didn't give him a chance.' Jared looked to his brother stunned. Booth gave him a slight nod and wonky pout. 'And Booth, do you think me so naive to think you've not got a past? Everybody has, even me as you discovered this morning.'

Bones left them there, as she walked out to the kitchen to get ice. 'Don't even _think _about moving, I'm not done!' Bones said fiercely, calling back to them. Both the brothers looked at each other, then smiled slowly and wide at each other.

'She's awesome, isn't she?' Booth said secretively, in awe of his partner. Jared nodded fervently.

'God yeah, she's amazing when she's mad,' Jared said sweetly. They still cradled their gentiles, leant into each other, terrified to move position, for fear of what she might do to them.

Bones came back with two tea towels filled with ice. The men lost their smiles instantly as she looked at them. She narrowed her eyes, staring at them one at a time, suspiciously. Then began again, 'I've been warned not to get between you two.' She knelt down on the carpet, pushing each ice pack to each of their split lips.

She continued, 'Obviously I had to intervene. Jared? If you know about Padma's past and you can see past that, _you're _going to have to live with the comments and sly looks Padma will inevitably get, when people recognise or find out about her.' He nodded, understanding, holding the ice to his lip.

'Booth's concerns were always for your well being. He's your brother and feels a _duty _to look out for you. Even though you are quite old enough to take care of yourself. That will _never _change, get over yourself, I think the term is.' Jared smiled a little at her, nodding again.

'And Booth you need to take a step back, you may be his senior but you are not his keeper. Any mistakes Jared makes are his, not yours. You shouldn't feel personally responsible for them. It's irrational. You can be there for him when he needs you.' He nodded seriously, wiggling his aching jaw.

'Now, Booth, you got so mad with Jared, and Jared you aggravated the situation. Which is _extremely _normal between siblings...' They both nodded, then she added, 'If you were still _twelve _and _seventeen_...' She told them sensibly. They both looked at each other, then dropped their heads, feeling like adolescents, being told off by their mother. 'You both need to start acting like the adults that you're supposed to be. Talk, instead of lashing out at each other. Do you agree?' She cocked her brows at them both.

They both nodded solemnly and said in unison, 'Yes Bones/Tempe.' Bones nodded, placated.

'Right, good. I'm ordering Thai now. I'm feeling hungry and you two can clean up that mess. You'll stay for some, won't you, Jared? I'm sure Booth has a lot to say to you.' Bones stood, after patting a palm on one of each men's knees.

'Yeah, great thanks,' Jared said delighted. Booth sat up straighter, finally taking his hands off his genitals and leant forward, peering into Bones eyes.

'Yeah thanks, Bones.'

'No problem, Booth.' Her eyes flirting with his. Jared watched on, with a knowing smile. He grinned hard at Bones, then winked at her subtly. She shook her head a little, dropping her eyes from his. Bones knew he was wishing her good luck with his brother, not being flirtatious. Booth missed the exchange because he was up, beginning to tidy up his demolished living room.

Bones picked out her cell from her purse and placed her order. Sitting on the couch, sipping her beer while the brother's cleaned up. She listened as Booth apologised to his brother and they talked quietly sensibly. Jared talked about his trip and how he and Padma met, in detail. Bones thought their exchanges really sweet and touching. The food arrived and she went to answer the door. She set up the food on the low coffee table, and it was all ready by the time they had cleared up.

* * *

'I thought you ate earlier?' Booth asked cheerfully, munching noodles, while Jared sat on the floor crossed legged, doing the same.

'I did. but I've always got room for Thai.' She shone a glorious smile at him. Booth rocked into her shoulder, nodding.

'What you doing on Saturday night, bruv?' Booth asked casually, slumping back, stroking his aching jaw. He swallowed and looked up from his Singapore noodles.

'Nothing, why?'

'Let's all go out, get to know each other. Padma's gonna be family.' The smile on Jared face was enamoured. He nodded, delighted by his brother's suggestion.

'It's a date.'

'You all right for Saturday, Bones?' Booth asked gently, carefully, looking into her. She was looking at her plate, he watched her smile softly. She swallowed and picked up her beer. Flicking a glance to Jared, and winked at him, unseen by Booth. 'Yep, I'm free,' she said casually into the stem of the bottle. Jared smiled, bowing his head back to his plate. Then she took a sip. Booth smiled wider, nodding, obviously pleased she was available.

Jared reached into his shirt and took off his St Christopher and stood. Booth and Bones looked up to him. 'I'm gonna take off, get back to the _little _woman. I'll call you about Saturday.' He pecked Bones on the cheek, then they hugged affectionately. Booth stood too and walked with him to the door. 'Here, it brought me back safe and brought me luck too. Thanks, Seeley.' He put it around Booth's neck, and pulled him into a hug, which Booth gave back with gusto. Bones watched on from the kitchen, after bringing out the empty plates.

'Say hi to Padma for me.'

'Will do, bye.' Jared left with a smile. Bones turned to retrieve more cartons and tidy up for him. Booth walked back in and stood in her way.

'You're blocking me, Booth,' she said slightly amused, that he shifted when she did, stop her egris.

'No.'

'Ha! Do you want me to grab your genitals again?' she warned cheekily, flaring her eyes.

Booth retorted instantly, 'Yes please.' He stepped aside, as she pushed her way through, depositing the plates in the sink. He followed and stood close behind her.

'Ha!' Her chuckle adorable, sweet music to his ears.

He asked politely, as she turned surprised by his proximity, 'I'm going to hug you know, is that ok?'

'Perfectly acceptable, yes,' Bones hugged him back just as tightly, as he was holding her. His heart throbbing, she could feel it beat onto hers. His smile a permanent fixture now.

He tilted his face into her neck and whispered, 'Thank you, Bones. For everything.'

'Don't mention it. I had an exciting evening.' She lent back and looked into his battered face, stroking over his cut lip gently. Her smile wide and beaming at her own humour.

'Ha. I bet. You were _awesome_,' Booth complimented solidly.

'I was phenomenal!' Bones corrected, her ego bouncing cutely.

Booth chuckled running his palms up and down her arms, saying, 'Ha. Yeah _phenomenal_.'

Bones dropped her eyes from his and sighed. 'Anyway, I better go.' She turned back to the lounge, to retrieve her purse.

He followed again, saying sweetly, 'Stay.' Bones picked up her purse and turned around slowly. Her heart reminding her how much she wanted to.

'Oh, Booth, no I'm sorry. You're just elated with tonight's events and feeling frisky.'

'No, I love you _and _feeling frisky,' he said with his usual cheek. Bones' heart pulsed. Finally he had said those words out loud to her.

Touched by his gentle declaration and humour, she answered with, 'Ha. I know.' Casually.

'No I mean I _love _you,' he clarified positively, thinking she thought he was referring to his lame _atta girl _love you, months ago.

'Yes I know and again, no,' she reiterated firmly. His face fell.

Asking with a painful plea, 'Why not? I want to be with you.'

'And I want to be with _you_, Booth,' said avidly.

'You don't love me.'

'Don't be _absurd_, you knew I did, before I did,' she said, not letting him try to persuade her with his gorgeous kissable sulk.

'Then stay, prove it to me.' Stepping closer, to peer longingly into her eyes.

She took his hand and kissed his palm. 'You don't need proof.'

'Yeah I do, _lots _of proof.' His smile now hot enough to burn.

'Ha. Booth it's late, we've got work in the morning, and I can't make love to you tonight.'

'Ok, just lay beside me then,' he asked hopefully. Bones eyes narrowed, while she considered his offer.

'I've heard that one before,' she said sceptically.

He frowned saying, 'Not from me you haven't.' Booth sat down, holding both her hands gently, while she stood in front of him.

'That's true.' She thought for a moment, then said softly as a concession, 'How about I put you to bed. I'll stay a little while with you, till you fall asleep?'

'Why not the whole night?' he questioned, confused by her stance.

'Because...' She rolled her head a little, 'I don't want you to think I'm easy, Booth. We've only just started and you want me to have sex with you.' Booth's face dropped again, horrified by her sweet confession.

'Oh _God _I didn't think... I didn't mean it like _that_... Oh, God sorry. I'm so sorry. I would never think that. Lord almighty, Bones, _forgive _me. Yes, go home, go on. _Go_,' he twittered.

Seeing his distraught expression, the shock and hearing his heartfelt apology, then finally him flapping his hand, ushering her away and homeward, was a massive aphrodisiac for Bones and changed her mind.

'Ok I'm easy, bed now. Lots of proof. Frisky forensic anthropologist on a mission. Making love to her man...' Bones grabbed his hands and began pulling him. He stayed seated though and refused to stand up.

'What?' he asked utterly bewildered, as she dragged him up finally, pulling him towards his bedroom.

'Bed, now, sex and lots of it. You better be ready for this, Booth. I've been without for a year at least.'

Booth trotted behind her, his lips curled salaciously, saying, 'Two for me. _You _better be ready.'

* * *

Booth's slatted blinds tapped gently in time with his bedside clock, against the frame of his sash window. The cooling breeze that whispered into his bedroom was welcomed by the new lover's flesh. As it seared and glistened with perspiration now. Their ragged breathing signally that they had just fallen apart, disconnected from each other for the umpteenth time this night.

The sheets rumpled and twisted under them, pulled out from their tucked positions, and the duvet in a heap beside the bed. Pillows strewn across the mattress too. The air laden with the erotic scent of hedonistic sex. All evidence of a passion fuelled couple of hours, of twisting writhing energetic bodies, desperate to finally experience the other to the limit.

Bones lay with her head on one of his pillows, looking up at the ceiling, her lips parted, as the air whisked in and out of her lungs rapidly. Blinking. Booth lay with his head at the foot of his bed, in much the same manner, just a deliciously exhausted. His hands smoothed her dainty feet idly, not daring to let her go.

'I think...' Bones began then swallowed, to wet her dry throat. 'We're pretty good at this.' She lifted her heavy head, to look down at him, looking up her shimmering body. His smile conveying charm and agreement with her deliberate understatement. She rolled onto her flank, pulled his pillow under her armpit, then propped her head up on her palm. Tossing her hair over her shoulder, so she could watch as he massaged her feet, and kiss her toes softly. She smiled wider at him for his affection. Their breathing almost back to normal now.

'Where did... did you learn _that_?' Booth asked, cocking a curious brow, obviously impressed with her skills as a lover. His pupils dilated and twinkled at her. Bones chuckled, dropping her head a little, shaking it softly. Booth thought it a heart dissolving laugh. In fact, it melted all his important organs except one, having the opposite effect on his cock. It started to solidify again. Bones could see by his expression, he had loved how she had pleasured him that particular time. He had almost brought the rafters down with his guttural cry of release. Cracked the plaster at least, she mused.

'Books,' she finally replied, amused by his adorable chuckle now. 'It's amazing what you can learn from them, Booth. You should try to read one once in a while.' Booth grinned at her witty comment, kissing his way up her legs, turning on the crumpled sheet, making his way towards her face.

His assent was extraordinarily lazy. As he kept getting distracted by her delectable curvaceous body and lady delights. He meandered from one to the other, licking, caressing, kissing sweetly. All the while, watching her reactions and enjoying the throaty hums she was seeping.

Bones could feel his erection on her thigh, almost back fully and sighed contentedly, if not a little surprised. She wrapped her long legs around his hips laying flat again, then rubbing a foot slowly over his muscular left leg. Eventually he reached her face and scrutinised her features, in silence for several minutes. Their expressive eye dancing, so much a part of their passion. The deeper they looked, the closer they became. Their love so deeply imprinted, it was immeasurable.

She stroked his face gently, while trickling her nails up and down his spine with the other hand. 'Such a handsome man,' she said very quietly, as if to herself, lost in his features for a moment. Booth grinned wider at her soft sigh to go with it. 'Your stamina and recovery skills are quite remarkable.'

'Thank you but it's all you. I can't get enough of you, Bones. You said you were good but...' trailing off, he shook his head in disbelief slightly. Then whistled with an amazed whoosh. Bones gave him a sweet hug, then pecked his lips for the generous compliment.

'I think the whole street will be fully aware of what you and I did this evening,' she said with a cheeky grin on her lips, teasing him sweetly for his sexual exclamations.

'Haa. Yeah they'll have no doubts. They'll probably applaud you when you leave,' Booth told her with an assured nod.

'I hope so. Haa,' she said semi-seriously. When she stopped her gentle laugh, they kissed. Humming into one another while they entwined tongues. Eventually they just gave each other little loving pecks, caressing the other constantly.

'Maybe I should try to make you holler like that too. So I have _some _bragging rights. Maybe win an award of some kind from the neighbours. Pat on the back at the very least.' As he spoke, making her smile and huff amusedly, he slid back down her body. He knelt between her open legs, hands on her hips, tracing her delicately.

'It's not a competition, Booth.' She looked over his body, her eyes darting over his wide torso, slim hip to his strong erection, then finally back to his eyes.

'Shhh...' he whispered, Bones wrinkled her brow, confused.

'What am I listening for?' He reached for a pillow and urged her to lift her hips. She complied without thinking, still bewildered.

'Shhh. I need to pray.' He shuffled backwards a little and sat on his feet, closed his eyes and brought his palms flat against each other, praying mode assumed.

'Booth? What are you doing, praying over me??' He bowed his head, ignoring her.

'Shhh.' He opened one eye, to see her totally confused, a grin toying with his lips. He closed his eyes again saying, into his hands, 'Please give me the knowledge to make Bones her scream like a banshee, like she just made me. Lord, hear my prayer.' With a wry smile on his lips, he opened his eyes.

'Booth, I don't think that's an appropriate prayer, is it?' Telling him off a little. 'I don't...' Bones trailed off, seeing his praying palms aiming for her pussy like a arrow, edging ever closer, slowly. His expression deadly serious. 'What are you doing Boo...?' Again she stopped, her breath halting, as he slipped his middle and ring fingers from both palms into her. Then a little further, his pinkies just into her back passage. Then finally his index fingers laid either side of her clitoris. A confident easy movement that had her flabbergasted. Bones arched, vibrated her vocal cords, groaning her bliss. Her extensive grey cells went into melt down.

Booth said tenderly in reply to her question, 'I'm worshiping you, Bones.' He lowered his head but not his eyes, so he could see her reaction. Then fluttered his tongue over her bud, gently easing his fingers open and closed. Like a butterflies wings. She grabbed the sides of his head instinctually.

'Fuck, shit, Jesus!' she blurted, snapping her head up to stare manically at him. She felt his lips curl to a smile against her. Booth mused, she wasn't the only one with skills in the bedroom. 'Ooooh. God, Booth!' Booth lipped her clit, then licked delicately again. His hands and fingers gently moving in and out, and opening and closing. 'Yes! Damn you're soooooo good to meeee!'

Booth felt her clenching inside, rolling her hips, having an awful job to keep her still and in place, she was so wild. Her legs thrashed and she gripped his hair. 'Awww! Coming, coming!' she yelped, Booth grunted too, so turned on by her abandonment and obvious loss of decorum. Then he stopped just holding still, letting her body reverse. 'ARRRRH!' Bones slumped, panted and rolled her head in her delirium. Then just as she was about to protest his stopping, he started again, just as softly, just as tenderly, building her back up. 'Yes, Yes, Oh yeeaaarrreesss.'

'Booth! Arrr, Booth incredible. More. Lots more,' she whimpered. Booth smiled again against her pussy, nodding to let her know he had heard her. Booth didn't disappoint either. Three times he brought to the edge of heaven, till there was no edge, just a blur. Where everything paled, light sucked into the black hole and time didn't matter anymore. Her throat sore from her vocalizations of her constant ecstasy. Booth could see she was way beyond the limits of safety. So on her next gasped moan, he let her go.

Every sexual metaphor and simile came to his mind and vanished instantaneously, They were not worthy of this vision. While the cool logical genius, Dr Temperance Brennan lost all cohesion.

'Love-a-duck,' Booth muttered, astonished. His words drowned out by her cries. He had never been privy to the female ejaculation. He was now, he felt it, saw it and tasted it. Or witnessed anything so hot in his life. He pulled the pillow away from under her buttocks, rolled the broiling floppy, mumbling anthropologist onto her side, lay behind her, flush. Then lifted her leg and slipped into her. Then became a part of her experience.

Bones flopped her hand onto his thigh behind her and squeezed her approval. He cradled her close, whispering, 'Love you.' Booth pushed into her slowly again all the way, moaning his pleasure of being inside the woman he'd just worshiped to within an inch of her life.

Two more quick thrusts and he was done too. He changed from sprinkling kisses on her neck to a soft love bite, it muffling his keen cry of ecstasy. Bones stroked his leg feebly, as he pulsed, emptied, withered, then slipped from her. Booth's teeth let go, leaving a wet cooling patch. His tender kisses returned though, to ease them down.

It was many minutes before either said anything. She rolled over to lay facing him. She stroked his jaw with a still slightly trembling hand. 'The Venus butterfly eh?' She flared her eyes, astonished with him. 'Where did you read about it?'

'I didn't, the big guy helped me out,' he whispered secretively, pointing and glancing up to the ceiling. Bones chuckled a his joke, pecking his cheeky grin.

''And there's me thinking you were a good sexually repressed Catholic man,' she said self-mockingly. 'I did yell like a banshee, didn't I?' she grinned slightly embarrassed.

'Haa. Yeah-ya-did!' he said ego filled, flaring his eyes, running his palm down her side over the curve of her hip. They couldn't stop smiling at each other, even when they were trying to be serious. 'I'm gonna get a standing ovation from my neighbours,' Booth added, practically oozing his sense of pride and accomplishment.

'Or an eviction notice from the landlord,' Bones retorted, Booth chuckled again, nodding in possible agreement. _'I'd _give you an ovation, if I could stand up.' Bones pecked his lips again. Booth took in a deep breath and sighed it out. Unable to see anything but her beautiful eyes.

Booth looked over his shoulder briefly to the floor. He reached blindly for the duvet, feeling it, he heaved it over them, making sure she was covered. He sat up, pulling two pillows over, tucking one under her head considerately, then himself. 'Thank you.' Bones said softly, touched by his concern for her comfort. He nodded slightly, nestling back to her warmly. 'I've got to freshen up but I can't move. Haa.' Booth tucked her in a little around her back.

'Just relax, Bones.' Caressing her neck, he spotted the hicky he left on her neck.

'Oh. I've given you a love bite, Bones sorry.' He grimaced. She smiled, unconcerned. She sighed and rolled away, standing up a little unsteadily.

'Woo wobbly...' She turned, leant over kissing him solidly. 'Gotta wash up, I won't be long.' She walked out of the bedroom, Booth watched her go. His cheeks aching from his undying smile. He could hear her start up the shower. He knew she had left the door open by the sound. Then to his surprise she shouted out to him, 'Hey, Booth?!'

'Yeah?!' he shouted back, sitting up on the bed to listen.

'Tell me, why aren't you married?!' said casually. Booth grinned, huffed and dropped his head, shaking it slightly. He could hear the smile leaking through her question.

'Cos I haven't asked you yet!' he shouted back just as casually but leapt from the bed, and trotted to the door of the bathroom excitedly. He watched her shadow through the curtain as she showered. The room misty with steam and filling with the scent of sexy forensic anthropologist and his shower cream.

Bones didn't realise he was standing three feet away, and shouted again, 'Riiiight, yes, of course!' Then, 'I should wait to asked, I suppose!'

'Yes. It wouldn't be right for you to ask me. That's just _icky_.' Bones jumped with shock, then laughed. He saw her turn and ripped the curtain back. She smiled so brightly at him, he almost had to squint for macular protection. He stepped into the shower with her, much to her delight.

'Will I have to wait long for your proposal?' With an adorable smile as an accompaniment to her question. Booth embraced her lovingly, shaking his head.

'No, Bones, not long at all.'

* * *

**Authors notes: **GEEEERRR. Fed up with the show. One step forward, five back! Thank _God _for fanfic's eh?? Till the next time, from a peed off, Lebxeb. Hugs people. X


End file.
